


Near-Earth Asteroid

by killzone



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (not anymore but who cares), Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Cute Harry, Frat Boy Niall, I don't know how to tag this, Invasion, London, M/M, NASA, Natural Disasters, Older Louis, Original Character(s), Police Officer Louis, References to Drugs, Rude Louis, Savage Land, Scotland Yard, Smart Harry, Survival, University Student Harry, University Student Niall, Weapons, Young Harry, alright i guess that's it then, but that's how we like him, enjoy!!, i'm french and bad at english sorry, it's 6am and i can't sleep, please be gentle :(, this is the very first time i post one of my fanfics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killzone/pseuds/killzone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Whereas the curly haired turn on one's heel, the sky suddenly gets darker, and the city, in a few seconds, plunges into an agonizing darkness. Cries resound all around Harry, whose eyes raise up, just in time to see a formidable sized rock cross the canopy of heaven with an impressive speed, and crash just a bit further, in central St James Park."</p><p>or</p><p>Harry is a college student and Louis used to be a police officer but resigned because of his drug addiction. Asteroids strike the Earth and London becomes a deserted and hostile land where they will fight for their life and eventually fall in love with each other (bc hey, it's louisandharry).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Near-Earth Asteroid

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys!! soooo, this is my very first fic posted here, and I just want to apologize for all the mistakes (and there will be a lot of them) I made, I'm french and desperately trying to improve my english bc I'd love to be a translator. anyway enough with the talking about me lmao, feel free to comment if you catch an error, as I said I'm really trying my best to improve. thank you ♥♥♥!! (next chapter posted... idk when sorry just stay tuned if you enjoyed)

It's a sunday afternoon in London. In full swing, the city welcomes millions and millions tourists, opening the gates of a golden city with a priceless sentimental value. 

Harry Styles is a young student in cosmology at Westminster University, where he's been inhabiting for two years now. After being graduated, he hurried to leave his 6,000 habitants village in East Cheshire to join the England's heart, residence of her Majesty the Queen and meeting place of the biggest historic and cultural sites and monuments. He likes it, here. Life may be hard and expensive, yes, but he never felt so integrated somewhere. College prospers, and it shows. Although his area of study is elitist and that resulted in this sector seems unreachable, Harry never lost hope and keep persevering. He likes what he does, and that's all that matters to him. He's even doing very well this second semester.

"Not that you're bothering me but... You know you also have a room, don't you Niall?"

The curly haired boy's voice is full of hope, and considering it, he still managed to add a little sarcastic touch.

"Alright, alright... I just came to get news" Niall defends himself, throwing his pale hands in the air. "Thanks man, thanks... I'll keep that in mind next time you ask me to get you a hook-up."

While talking, he recedes to the room door and before Harry can hit back, he closes the door behind him.  
Actually, he likes being alone. He concentrates much better, feels free to move without being watched by anyone else. Sometimes, calm is reassuring to him. But, when it starts raining, loneliness can be quite a harsh feeling to bare.

Harry never denied his homosexuality. It's part of himself now, and nobody seems to be against it. And he thought he would've had to fight a titanic battle to make everyone accept the fact that, yes, he does like boys... But the opposite just kind of happened. Apparently, being gay causes him attention from all the girls at college, who seem to be tenderized by the gracile and long curly haired lad, who has unintentionally made himself inaccessible.

That's when he hears the sound of his stomach rumbling loudly that he finally decides to get up and leave his room. He didn't have lunch at noon, and only has chugged two pancakes at breakfast, gently offered by his faithful friend of his Niall, who took advantage of his unexpected entry to besiege his room all the morning.

Harry met Niall as soon as he entered the University campus. His clumsiness earned the chocolate brown haired an arm in plaster after he tried to help him carry one of his huge boxes in his room, without imagining the blond would be able to trip over his stereo and fall onto him. It ended to a beautiful and strong friendship, no doubt too strong sometimes because Niall wasn't the kind of guy who easily let the ties loosen, not even a tiny bit, just to take a breath... At least, Harry's not alone. And he knows he can count on his sidekik, whatever the reason he needs him is. 

Once out of his dorm, Styles notices the corridors are crowded. Everyone is losing their shit, but he can't even get why. He stops his neighbor Mary, who just left her room, a hand resting thigtly on her shoulder.

"Did someone sell them cheap weed again?" he asks with no trace of humour. This shit will get them to the madhouse... if they're not yet.  
"I wouldn't be suprised, it's stinky here... Shit I really need a smoke." Mary replies flatly.

Puzzled by this paradox, yet typical of his university, Harry arches his eyebrows and takes a deep breath, making his way through the dense crown to reach the stairs and slide down them straight to the cafeteria.

"Holy shit..." he swears.

Impossible to make a single more step forward, the queue to the refectory being even longer than Tuesday's one, tacos day. But this time, they all look nervous, agitated. Some of them run, others are chewing on their nails, or making a phone call. Surely the exam stress or some shit like that. Well... The last thing he can do is come out from the garbage local. The inconvenient of exiting this way being : you'd land straight into the canteen trashes, and believe me, it's not a place anyone would be pleased to find themselve in, even for a split second. Harry quickly gets out of the dumpster to take a worried look at his Ramones t-shirt. Fortunately it's unspoiled, thank God it's a fresh new one. However, his tight black skinny jeans are less intact. Dirt has stained his knees of a digusting dark brown he desperately and vainly tries to blur, wiping it with the palm of his large hands. Let alone his converses, which sholaces are not even quite white anymore. He hates looking unkempt, or messy. This is not a mania, simply... a need to feel and look correct. Okay he's kind of a maniac.

Harry knows a small coffee shop not so far from the campus where he could probably overcome his hunger with a good tea pot and a piece of pecan pie, his favorite. Before crossing the avenue, the curly haired boy freezes when he sees, up on the street, a police car surrounded by a sort of agglutination continually repelled by the police in their black cap Styles has always found oh so ridiculous. He hesitates a few seconds, then he's gone, consumed by his morbid curiosity. It's one of his many faults he'd never admit.

"Step back! Ladies and gentlemens, I beg you to clear the way please", the first policeman politely ordered.  
"Back the fuck off! Reynolds, you better take care of them yourself or I will. I'll let you guess what's preferable or you're about to make me change my mind about your foolish ass face?"

The second man to talk looks like a civilian. Harry can't help but notice he has a lot of apparent tattoos ; beneath his collarbones, on his right biceps and on his fore-arm. He doesn't even look twenty-five, yet the way he speaks to that policeman is similar to a patrol leader's driven extensively in the US military. It would actually be impressive if he was a bit taller, and his tiny waist and short chubby legs give him a less alarming appearance than the one he gives off by barking the way he does. But he called the officer by his name, meaning directly or indirectly, they knew each other.

"Excuse-me sir, could you please inquire me about what's going on here?" Harry asks, pulling his sunglasses off his fore-head, the frames disappearing through the thick mess of his chocolate curls. The civilian looks suprised by his question, and especially the overly distinguished way he asked it.  
"Nothing you care about, curly. Go back to the British Museum and do your reasearch about... What do you call those, Lucas?"

He turns to ask a teenager, sat on the edge of a black armored van with tinted windows. It's such an enourmous cliché Harry can't even find it credible. A trendy laptop on his thighs, the schoolboy types furiously on the keyboard while his eyes frantically sweep the screen through the thick lenses of his glasses. His hair looks like it's been carefully combed, but he has certainly passed his hand through it too many times because part of it is untidy.

"Near-Earth asteroids, Louis! A dozen of them! Merry christmas" he sings with a joy nobody seems to understand, without leaving an eye off the screen of his computer. 

The named Louis glances at Harry, crossing his tattoed -and rather muscled- arms against his chest which shapes are easy to guess beneath the thin fabric of his white tank top.

"Yeah, something like that."  
"Listen, I think I might know what you're talking about and you should tell these people there's no reason to panic. If one of those asteroids was to crash on our planet, believe me we would've been aware long time ago. The NASA listed all the Near-Earth asteroids potentially dangerous to Earth and watches them assiduously, there's no risk they can attack us since there hasn't been any emergency alert."

Harry is a student is cosmology. Therefore he's fully aware of the catastrophy it would be if a Near-Earth asteroid stroke our planet. However, the young Lucas raises his head, smiling like an idiot and adjusting his glasses by sliding them on the top of the bridge of his nose.

"I guess they're quite soon to come. They are currently... and approximatively eight thousands millions kilometers far from us, and considering the speed at which they were thrown..."  
"They?!" Harry cries, opening wide eyes.  
"Yeah, man. I told you there were dozens of them! This is the first time this has happened for thousands of years!"

On his side, Louis keeps silent, desperately trying to focus on their complex exchange... vainly. His things are Manchester United football games and pizzas with a good beer, not astronomy.

He steps forward to come between the two speakers and interrupts :

"Alright guys, I don't even have a fucking idea what you're talking about and to be honest I don't give any shit. You, the curly haired, go back home. And Lucas... What are you even doing here? Did Reynolds asked you to show?"

The teenage boy absentmindedly nods and goes back to his unbearable clatters on his keyboard, completely absorbed by this theories.  
Theories Harry was not willing to believe.

"You must be wrong... I mean, come on, this kind of happening is not even thinkable, you have to reassure the population before fanatics begin to dig tunnels in their garden and prepare rations of non-perishable food."  
"This is not of your business kid, alright? This is the last time I'll ask you, get the fuck out of here" Louis grumbles under his breath before speaking much louder to address the rest of the group, still in charge of the poor Reynolds. "And this goes to all of you you fucking haywires!"

But Harry is determined to find out about this unlikely rumor. Although he's not truly conviced about it, he wants it to be clarified.  
Standing on his tippy toes, he can see the mythic headquarters of the London investigation police, Scotland Yard, being litteraly assailed by a crowd of freaked out citized coming to get informations about the latest rumours. It looks like the word is starting to spread, therefore Harry is having some doubts, but will not concede until he has the confirmation of a scientist. Oh! And why not go back to college after all? Maybe one of his professors will be able to tell him about it. Whereas the curly haired turn on one's heel, the sky suddenly gets darker, and the city, in a few seconds, plunges into an agonizing darkness. Cries resound all around Harry, whose eyes raise up, just in time to see a formidable sized rock cross the canopy of heaven with an impressive speed, and crash just a bit further, in central St James Park. The sound of the impact is dull and resounding. Beneath the Converses of the student, the floor shakes. His knees almost yield, he nearly falls. Luckily, he grabs the review mirror of the van to keep himself up on his feet, but still feels a bit dizzy. His vision is blurry, and all he manages to hear is muzzled, as if someone was pressing their hands on his ears to prevent him from hearing anything.

"Holy fuck what was that?!" Louis cries. "Lucas!"

The young schoolboy has closed his laptop to tighten it against him, eyes closed and hunched on the step of the vehicle as if he was protecting himself from being hit. He carefully opens an eye, then he longily sighs with relief, and begins to laugh with an apparent nervousness.

"That, Louis, was nothing but a titbit!"


End file.
